deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Angry birds vs power rangers
This is a what-if? Death battle featuring 2 unique teams, the popular power rangers (Season 1 mighty morphin) and the popular angry birds mobile characters. Description Old classic childhood action packed show characters vs a flock of almighty birds with special powers!Lets see who is better in team vs flock! Power rangers Music:(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8iSU_ZbrkcA) Wiz:In a very long time ago,these first rangers were created in the power rangers series. Boomstick:YEAH THAT'S MEH CHILDHOOD! Wiz:Long ago, the ancient wizard Zordon did battle with the evil witch Rita Repulsa. After long years of battle, he managed to defeat her using five magical power coins. As punishment for her loss, she was sealed in a canister on the Earth's moon. However, before being sealed away, Rita trapped Zordon in a time warp.10,000 years later, Rita and her minions have escaped their prison and are out to conquer Earth. Zordon, desperate to stop her, has his assistant Alpha 5 recruit five "teenagers with attitude": Jason, Trini, Kimberly, Zack, and Billy. Granted the powers of prehistoric animals in the form of Power Coins, they become the mighty morphin power rangers. Boomstick:Power rangers FOREVER!WOoooo! Wiz:The Red ranger is Jason Lee Scott.Jason is known to the the leader of the power rangers.Jason has a powersword.It can use a devastating slash of energy when the he runs two of his fingers on his Sword and send it at his opponent.Jason also had previous experience as a talented martial artist,so he really freaking tough even managed to beat a weight lifting record set by Bulk. Wiz:The Blue ranger is Billy Cranston.He has the Anti-Sonic Foam Gun,which immobilized Grumble Bee long enough to be defeated.He also has the A double-bladed lance that is close in height to the Blue Ranger itself, it can split into a pair of trident-like sai blades, the size of escrima sticks.It can generate electricity.Each of Billy's teammates had a unique skill to offer the team and, in Billy's case, it was his vast intelligence. He sought out to improve himself physically, and the audience would see him transition over time from the suspenders-wearing "brain" to a confident, hyper-intelligent athlete with appreciable fighting skills, thanks in great part to Trini's Uncle Howard. Jason, and later Tommy, helped graduate Billy to the red belt level in karate.Billy's intelligence would help the Rangers save the world on many occasions. When the Command Center was damaged, Zordon lost and Alpha incapacitated, it was his invention, the RADBUG that allowed the Rangers to travel to the Command Center. He performed a wide array of tasks, ranging from creating the method for which the Ranger's would use initially to infiltrate Rita's Dark Dimension, to disarming the lock-out mechanism for Alpha's activated self-destruct, and many other achievements. (more to come) wiz:the yellow ranger is called Trini Kwan.She has the power daggers.'''These daggers are short bladded daggers,effective as both melee and projectile weapons.The daggers can also charge up to create an energy power slash.One thing to point out is that Trini is afraid of heights.However,with a teammate in danger,she overcomes the fear and helps the ranger. wiz:Next is the black ranger.... boomstick:RACIST! Wiz:ok maybe the producers were racist,but according to research it wasn't meant to be racist. Research first,accusations later. The black ranger was Zack Taylor.He has the '''Power Axe. It is a black, single-blade axe to be used for blunt damage. The next ranger is the pink ranger,Kimberly Ann Hart.All the members of the team possessed unique fighting styles. She used a blend of gymnastic maneuvers followed by punches, elbows and kicks. She often used the environment around her as a springboard for her attacks. Kimberly was often called upon to finish off monsters with physically visible weaknesses such as the Terror Toad's second mouth once he had been weakened by losing his horn and the Snizzard’s golden apple on top of its head.She wields the Power bow. It fires projectile pink arrows at enemies, something Kimberly often did from midair. The arrows themselves appeared to be explosive on impact. The last ranger is Tommy Oliver.Tommy was actually a bad guy at first,under the evil witch Ritas control.However,he broke free of the evil witch ritas control and helped the rangers.Tommy wields the Dragon Dagger.It is the personal weapon of the Green Ranger. It is used to summon and control the Dragonzord by playing it like a flute; anyone who has the Dragon Dagger can summon Dragonzord from the Ocean, such as Goldar. It could project green concussive blasts of energy, and would often be coupled with the Red Ranger's Power Sword for even stronger blasts. Tommy also has the dragon shield,it will heal the user and give the user energy.The shield will also make the user get rid of negative effects,like acid. one last things:Team cannon:A powerful assemblage of all 5 of the core Rangers' Weapons: Red Power Sword, Black Power Axe, Blue Power Lance, Yellow Power Daggers, and Pink Power Bow. Used as a finisher on small monsters. Sometimes it wouldn't manage to destroy them before Rita or Zedd could make the monster grow. Blade blaster:small Sticks that could turn into small swords or ray guns, used as the Ranger's sidearms. can form the 5 charge lazer attack to finish off a monster. Overall:Rangers have increased speed,defense,endurance and vigor of a human.However,the rangers sometimes fought opponents who either gave up halfway in the fight or growing to big size after defeating rangers in low ground combat which is defeated by the megazord ultimately. Megazords Tyrannosaurus Dinozord:It was the mightiest of all Dinozords, sometimes acting alone in combat, when it could use its tail and jaws as weapons. It went toe to toe with the Dragonzord when Tommy was under Rita's spell. It had the ability to fire energy blasts from its eyes. It could also roar so strongly that it created seismic blasts, channeling the Earth as a weapon and vaporizing monsters. It defeated The Giant single-handedly in'' High Five''. It could also stand on his tail and kick his opponent like a kangaroo. Triceratops Dinozord:Forming the left leg, it could shoot laser shots from a twin cannon (its tail) as well as fire chain-link power cables out of its horns to subdue opponents. Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord:Forming the right leg, it could shoot a large yellow laser out of a tail cannon, similar to the triceratops however he could also attack using its teeth. This Zord was by far the fastest, running as transportation. Mastodon Dinozord: Its body formed the back and arms of the Megazord and Dragonzord Battle Mode. The head could be utilized as a shield. Alone it could fire frigid blasts of cold air & mist at enemies, temporarily freezing them. Pterodactyl Dinozord. It formed the chestplate of the Megazord, She could fire twin lasers when used individually, which looked like lightning. This was the only Dinozord with flight capability. Dragonzord:It features a wide array of offensive weaponry. Its tail had a drill on the tip, which could swing around to attack opponents. It could also shoot missiles from its fingertips and was better equipped to battle underwater than the Dino Megazord. Tommy would usually command the Dragonzord remotely from the sidelines with the Dragon Dagger, though on rare occasions he would pilot it directly from its cockpit. While Jason had possession of the Dragon Dagger, he would command it remotely while continuing to pilot Megazord from its own cockpit. The Dragonzord'' ''could combine with the Mastodon, Triceratops, and Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozords to create the Dragonzord in Battle Mode.The drill at the tip of the staff could be charged and used as a decisive finishing attack. Dragonzord in Battle Mode was also capable of turning the fin on top of its head into pure energy and hurling it at enemies, but this attack rarely proved effective. Mega Dragonzord:'''The dragonzord also had the ability to combine with the entire original Megazord to form the Mega Dragonzord. In this formation, the Dragonzord turned into a sort of armor that would lay atop the Megazord, turning its finger cannons into shoulder cannons. Its primary attack consisted of a three-pronged energy attack generated by the Dragonzord symbols on the arms and the Megazord's chestplate, capable of disintegrating evil monsters. Also it is known as the Super Dino Megazord. '''Dino Megazord Tank Mode traveled on treads and wheels from the Triceratops and Sabretooth Tiger Zords respectively. Armed with a pair of main cannons derived from Mastodon, Tyrannosaurus formed the central body around which all the other components connected, with Pterodactyl riding on top. In addition to the large cannons, the tank could also fire directed energy beams from the eyes of all the Dinozords using the Rangers' Power Crystals. Despite being impressively shielded and well-armed, the utility of this formation was limited, especially in combat with agile, moving targets. Megazord battle mode:'''In this mode, Dino Megazord features fewer ranged energy weapons, compensating with far greater close combat potential. Weapons - '''Power Sword. Descending from the sky, the sword would embed itself into the ground nearby, or on some occasions be caught directly by Dino Megazord. The Power Sword not only made it stronger, but could be used as a substitute power supply when the main sources were unavailable. Dino Megazord's Power Sword allowed him to perform his typical finisher move, an upward slash with the sword energized, throwing an energy wave into the target. This energy usually resulted in the explosive destruction of whatever monster it struck. The Dino Megazord with his Power Sword destroyed a total of 20 giant Monsters by season's end, excluding the pilot episode. -'Mastodon shield:'The head of the Mastodon Zord could also be utilized as a shield to complement the Power Sword, only used twice. First used in Green With Evil Part 2, the Mastodon Shield reflected the Green Ranger's energy blast back at him. Later, in Fowl Play ''Jason summoned the Shield in order to protect the Megazord from Peckster's beak. '''Dino ultrazord:'The Ultrazord - the "ultimate battle system" of the Power Rangers, is the combined form of all seven of the zords the Power Rangers possessed in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.The ultrazord would come with Titanus,where they would lock on and fire all weapons. Angry birds Music:(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xbD-EIlcftY) Note:the varients for the battles excludes angry birds fight. Wiz:When the angry birds saw that their eggs are stolen from the pigs,the birds would have to rescue them before they were scrambled. Boomstick:The most freaking stupid story of all time. The birds live on piggy island,where the pigs attempt day by day to get the eggs for the king pig and the birds defending their poor 3 eggs until they hatch. Boomstick:Wow these eggs must take so freaking long to hatch,with about 6 years and still the eggs are not hatched yet. Wiz:The birds on piggy island has learned many tricks through many games,from bubble popping to go carts to rpgs to transformers and to even arcade airplane shooting. Broomstick:Yeah also that stupid Sonic and angry birds stupid crossover also.I cant freaking play the damn game since I don't FREAKING play kiddie games! Wiz:Its not Boomstick. Don't insult the many angry birds fans. Wiz:Anyways,Red the red bird is the leader of the birds.He has the abilities of battlecry,a screech which acts like a mini force wave that can topple buildings with ease.He is also a true defender,with abilities such as (knight)protect-shields 55% less damage,(guardian)Aura of Fortitude: All birds take 25% less damage,Defensive Formation: Target bird receives 50% less damage and all other birds received 40% less damage,(paladin)Devotion: Target receives 35% less damage and the Paladin takes the damage instead of the target bird,(avenger)I Dare You!: Forces all enemies to attack target bird; Target takes 20% less damage and (stone guard)Ancestral Protection: Target is protected for 3 Turns. Attackers deal -40% damage after attacking the target.Red also has a Rock Pop,'which can smash through 4 blocks of stone.Red also has the '''homing bird,'allowing him to smash through objects to defeat his nearest target on the radar.Another ability is the '''Samba Bird.hits a block, he starts to shake multiple times in the place he hit the block, causing powerful damage.His space form allows Red to be in space,with a detector mask,allowing him to detect objects from a far distance.Red can also use the mighty eagles powers to become Mighty Red allowing him to defend a single egg against a pig army. His final ability is the telebird,'''allowing him to teleport at will.He also has a huge arsenal of weapons-melee and his most powerful weapons-the rainbow weapons.His space form is Wiz:These are Reds rainbow weapons,available from the bird camps golden pig machine.By equiping '''steel force and steel wall,he gets a passive ability to defend 10% damage from all allies.By equipping Titans Wrath 'and '''Titans Grip,'he can stun enemies for 1 more turn.By equipping 'dragons tooth,'he has a 45% chance to additionally hit 75% damage to all targets.By equipping '''primal axe and primal spear,he has 60% chance to sacrifice all the enemy's negative effects and deal 45% more damage per negative target.By equiping maelstorm trident and maelstorm protector,'any enemy defeated fills the rage chili by 20%.Banner breaker is useless in this battle. Wiz :Red also has different attack helmets,each doing a different attack when put on.(knight)'Attack:deals damage and forces the enemy to attack him.(Guardian)Overpower:deals damage and lowers target attack power by 25%.(samurai)Dragon Strike:deal 3 blows of damage.(paladin)Holly strike:most hurt bird is healed by 40% when attacked.(avenger)Revenge:attacks,damage is increased by 2% when 1% health is lost.(stone guard)Feral Assault:does 2 swings of damage.enemy suffering from negative effects receive 150% damage.(spot for last rainbow weapon)Reds ultimate attack is his Heroic Strike,by eating the rage chili and dealing mass damage to a single target. Boomstick:What the hell Wiz,this is like a freaking thing you read from a dictionary! Wiz:Chuck is a fast bird.He likes to go fast at 100mph-calculated to be 160.934km per hour! Boomstick:HOLLY SHIT THATS ONE FAST BIRD. Besides his fast powers,Chuck has the power to smash lots of wood with a power boost.In his space form,he is allowed to ignore gravity and also move in any direction freely when slung.One of Chucks powers include even the slowing of TIME itself.In chuck time,the first angry birds cartoon,Chuck was seen to put on a special headband and slowed the freefall of Red falling off a cliff.However,Chuck has one major weakness,which is stone and glass,which however isn't used in the fight. Wiz:In angry birds epic,Chuck is shown to be a wizard. Boomstick:YOU SHALL NOT PASSSSS! Wiz:No thats Gandalf.Anyways,chuck has many wizard hats which give him many abilities.(mage)Shock shield:Chuck encloses himself or target ally with an electric shield.(lightning bird)Lightning fast:Target bird immediately attacks a random enemy.(rainbird)Healing rain:Removes all harmful effects from target. All birds are healed.(wizard)Energize:'Each attack on the target fills the Rage Chili by 5% and has a 20% chance to stun the attacker.(thunderbird)'Rage of thunder:Enemies attacking any birds receive damage per attack.(Illusionist)Mirror image:Creates mirror image of the target, which attacks a second time, dealing 50% damage. Chuck also has many attacks.Chuck can use storm(mage)dealing a reasonable amount of damage to all enemies.Chcuk can use Energy drain(lightning bird) where he deals a reasonable amount of damage to all enemies,and has a 65% chance of removing enemy helpful effects.Chuck can also use Acid rain(rainbird) where chuck does a small amount of damage to hurt enemies.However,enemies caught in the rain take damage over time for a period of time.Chuck can also use chain lightning(wizard)dealing a huge amount of damage to one target,and jumping to 3 other targets,getting weaker with each jump.Chuck can also use Thunderclap(thunderbird)where he deals a reasonable amount of damage to all enemies,but a target gets weakened by 25%.Chuck can use dancing spark(illusionist)dealing a huge amount of damage to a target.However,whenever the target gets hurt,25% of the dealt damage to the target deals damage to the rest of the enemies. powerful weapons in his arsenal are the rainbow weapons. Wiz:Chuck normally would attack using area damaging spells like lightning.His most Chuck can equip living lightning and lightning tome, allowing 60% chance to deal 50% bonus damage to all targets. By equipping Chronos and chronometer, 10% chance that chuck receives a bonus attack after attacking. Mana mist and mana well, when equipped, has all birds with a 60% chance to be immune to negative attacks. By equipping phoenix feather and phoenix egg, chuck can be instantly revived, once per battle. If all hope is lost, chuck can equip the staff of bones and book of bones, making all remaining allies attack a random target at once when chuck is knocked out Boomstick:Wow that's a sh*t load of skills for a fast bird. Wiz:last thing to mention, but Chuck can eat the rage chili to use his ultimate ability:speed of light. This allows five random birds to attack. Wiz:Next up is Matilda, the few girls in the flock. The only original girl at least... Boomstick:The one which lays exploding eggs! That's like a cannon except that's its your butt. That's a gun with infinite ammo. Wiz:Anyway.....Matilda specializes in healing.She can use healing related or negative effects. When attacking,she can use Healing strike (cleric) and heal 20% of the damage,Thorny Vine(Druid),dealing damage for the next few turns,Royal order (Princess) which forces all enemies to target the bird with the most health,Angelic Touch (Priestess) which makes the other birds regain back 5% of their max health when they attack the target,Heavy Metal (Bard) which deals a lot of damage and has a 15% chance to stun the target and Sinister strike (Witch) where she can heal from 15% of the damage. Finally, she can use her rage chili to use her ultimate ability:Matilda's medicine, where all birds are healed by 35% and harmful effects are removed. Boomstick:Wow quite the healer...too bad she can't heal me to death! Wiz:How does one even do that??! Anyway, Matilda also has skills of her own. She can use Healing shield (Cleric):If any bird takes damage, all birds are healed by 15% of the taken damage. She can use Regrowth (druid), where she heals all birds where one bird gets more healing than the others. She can use Royal Aid (princess), where she removes and significantly heals a single bird. She can use Spirit Link (priest), which makes birds share received healing (except potions)and Giant Growth ('''witch), increasing a bird's attack and health for a period of time. Matilda also has a mass set of rainbow weapons. By equipping '''Heavenly case and heavenly scepter, allowing a 35% chance of removing positive effects from target, and each removed effect allows all birds to heal 5% of their max hp. By equipping honey jar and honey spoon, all friendly healing effects are 25% stronger. By equipping timeless joy and timeless song, after any bird uses it rage chili ability allows the weakest bird to heal by 40% of their maximum health.By equipping demise and doom,stunned or frozen enemies receive 200% damage at the beginning of their turn. By equipping Yin and Yang, the rage chili fills up 35% faster. By equipping forest bounty and forest flute, there is a 20% chance of in-directing an enemies heal to the weakest ally. Wiz:Bomb the black bird is a bird of brute force. He specializes in destroying buildings easily - by exploding. He is one of the strongest birds who can blow up buildings with ease. Boomstick:Yeah,hes basically like the most useful bird in the game...DUH! Wiz:Anyway, after in contact with a purple like potion which was leaked out of a secret pig lab, Bomb harnesses the power of electricity, where he adds it to his powers by instead of exploding, Bomb instead produces electric shocks, the pigs caught in the shock are electrocuted and popped. Bomb also has many unique skills.He can use Arrr! (pirate) which temporarally increases the birds attacks, set up a counter (cannoneer) and deal 40% damage temporarally,frenzy (beserker) sacrificing 15% of a bird's maximum health to deal the same amount of damage to all enemies.He can also use whip up! (capt'n) to sacrifice 10% of a bird's maximum health to make the attacks of the ally 60% stronger for a period of time. Bomb can also use Gang up! (seadog) whenever an ally attacks, Bomb would also attack along. Bombs final skill is Freezing barrier ('''Frost savage) Where he gives all birds a freezing barrier where if any enemy attacks, they have a 25% chance of actually getting frozen. Bomb finally can use '''Explode, an explosion which deals a lot of damage with the rage chili. Bomb has also many attacks.He can use Pummel (pirate), where he deals damage. He can use cover fire! (cannoneer) to deal 3 low damage shots and make the enemy shot weaker, having 20% lower attack for a period of time. Bomb can also use Enrage (beserker) where the damage is increased when the rage chili fills up. Bomb can use Raid (capt'n) where he removes enemy positive effects and deals damage. He can also use Hulk smash! (seadog) where he deals a ton of damage. However, the drawback is that whenever he takes damage, he becomes weaker. He can also use Frost strike (frost savage) where he deals damage, but damage is increased when an enemy is stunned or frozen. Bomb also has many rainbow weapons. Pickpocket (useless) Sugar Rush: by using Candy bomb and Candy Chain, bomb has a 15% chance to heal 50% of the dealt damage. Finisher: By equipping the hook and the navigator, bomb has a chance of 65% of dealing a load of damage to a target with less than 50% health. Scissors: By equipping rock and paper, bomb has a 33% chance to deal 40% bonus damage to all targets. Boarding!: By equipping Naval gun and navel ammunition, after using any rage ability, bomb attacks the strongest enemy. The blues are three brothers together. The blues can use many attacks. The blues can use itching powder (tricksters) which deal a normal amount of damage and removing all positive effects. The blues can use sticky goo (rogues) which does initial damage and high damage over time. The blues can use volley (marksmen) doing two hits of damage and giving a negative effect which makes the an enemy get a small amount of damage per attack. The blues can use smoke bomb ('''spies) doing a normal amount of damage and low damage to all other enemies. The blues can use '''weak spot (skulkers) doing a high amount of damage and dropping the enemy's defense for a period of time. The blues can use Buy some time(treasure hunters) doing a lot of damage and resetting the enemy's charge. They have a 65% chance. The blues finally can use egg surprise (rage chili), doing damage to a target, dispelling a target and stunning a target. The blues also can use skills. The blues can use cheer (tricksters) removing all negative effects and increasing attack power of all birds by 15% for a period of time. The blues can use cupcake trap (forcing all enemies to attack a single ally and they take 100% of their dealt damage for a period of time. The blues can use ambush (marksmen) making a target bird take damage for them and countering with 50% of their attack. The blues can use glee (spies) healing an ally for 15% of the total dealt damage. The blues can use Tricksy tricks (skulkers) making a random target attack for 35% damage and its negative effects are applied to all enemies. The blues can use untouchable (treasure hunter) making an ally immune to negative effects and reflecting them for a period of time. Their rainbow weapons are... Cheater:(useless) *BEEP* Attack:By equipping RC robot and remote control,the blues have a 45% chance to deal bonus damage to all targets. Save me!:By equipping THE Sling and The Angry Birds Plushies,the blues can revive once per battle.Shadow Steps:By equiping Piercing needle and piercing claw, the blues have a 10% chance to deal no damage. Artillery strike:By equipping the balasta and balasta bolts, if the attack is a critical strike, the normal damage bonus is increased by 100%. Avenging Will: By equipping hunters bow and hunters horn, when the blues are defeated, three random enemies are either stunned, purged from all negative effects or take a lot of damage. Hal:The bird that can sling itself and come back like a boomerang. Bubbles:The small bird which can inflate itself like a balloon. He is a fast bird and easily take on zombie pigs. He is also very smart. Silver:The bird which ground pounds from the air by doing a loop. Terrence:Extreme durability, faster than Chuck and can smash lots of stone. Can transform into the wingman, a better version of terrence. Terrence can even transform into space wingman, giving wingman a gravity field which causes objects to surround him like gravity. Wiz:Red and his flock of birds have about more than six years of bird slinging experience, with trial and error these birds know where to aim properly. Wiz:The birds have very many slingshots. These are the slingshots in their arsenal. wood chipper - good against wood stone crusher - good against stone glass smasher - good against glass wishbone and golden slingshot - good against everything, but weaker than the specialized material slingshots - wood chipper, stone crusher and glass smasher jingle slingshot some ornaments while slinging the birds. Power ups:sling scope:helps target the enemy better. birdquake:causes the ground to shake power potion:causes the bird to grow bigger and stronger. king sling:improves the slingshot, allowing the birds lunched from it to go faster and further. Allaka Kabam:drops 3 explosives from the sky when parachutes to prevent it from exploding. Acts like normal TNT. Flock of birds:multiplies the bird by 5.(works on slingshot) it makes that you have 4 small copies and the original one. Cherry potion:heals a target. Cake:heals all allies. rage chili cake: increases the rage chili meter. golden chili:starts the battle off with a golden chili.(rage chili) rage chili:fills up by the number of attacks when the opponent attacks a bird,or when a bird attacks. Note:In this death battle,Sonic the hedgehog-from sonic dash event from abepic,Tony from AB seasons,Ice bird-from angry birds space and Stella's friends-from ABStella are not allowed to fight,due to being outside help.Death battle bans the inclusion of the star wars version also. Pre-fight Music:(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QNJOJ7QrSqU) One day,rita trapped the rangers into another dimension. They appeared in the angry birds world where they saw the angry birds.The Red bird saw them and drew and drew is sword,ready with the angry birds flock to defeat the unknown enemies. Jason:alright rangers,its morphin time! *the birds put their equipment on and start to battle* Jason:Hiya!!!! Red:Man thats such a weird ass tranformation... *3!* *2!* *1!* *DEATH BATTLE!!!* Death battle! battle music:(https://youtu.be/lN8p1bVWKLE) The birds rushed at the power rangers,unarmed,and the power rangers fought using karate skills. The power rangers kicked,punched,and made short work of the birds. Red:UGH!We cant give up.... Red then used a cherry potion,and used a couple of cakes to heal all the rest of the birds to full health. Red:We must defend the eggs at all costs! The birds pulled out swords,shields and hats. The power rangers,aware of their enemies being armed,brings out their side blasters(sword mode) Red,takes out his knight armor,and fights the red ranger headon.Red casts his protect ability,reducing his damage for a short time.Both clash with each other.Red using Attack! Chuck takes out his mage hat,and uses his support skill on Red(shock shield).The Red ranger receives damage whenever he strikes. The blue ranger notices that Chuck is helping Red and attacks Chuck. Chuck,with super fast speed manages to dodge the easily,and uses Storm to zap all of the rangers. The Yellow ranger,the pink ranger and the black ranger fight with Matilda,Bomb and The Blues. Matilda puts on her Cleric hat,casting healing shield.Bomb puts on his pirate hat,using Arrr! and the blues putting on their tricksters hat,using Cheer,both of which increases the attack of the trio. The green ranger fights Bubbles,Hal and Silver,all of which get KO'd easily due to no weapon experience. Terrence sits aside,grunting. The although the trio have higher attack and defense than before,they still get trashed by the power rangers.The trio struggle to recover. Meanwhile,the red ranger receives a lot of damage,with Chuck supporting Red who is doing combat. The blue ranger still struggles to hit Chuck,due to his insane speed. The yellow ranger,pink ranger and the black ranger switch from the sword mode to gun mode. The 3 rangers aim their guns at the 3 birds,about to finish them off.The blues had no choice but to switch their hats,switching to their Rogues hat.The Blues use Cupcake trap on Red,where the rangers suddenly pointed and shot their guns at Red. The 3 rangers get shocked by the shock shield which was casted on Red. However,Red sustained a ton of damage,as all the rangers gangs up on him from the cupcake trap. Red decides to be more defensive and equips the steel force and steel wall,increasing his defenses by 10%( Matilda uses the rage chili:Matilda's Medicine ,healing the flock by 35% of their health.Red also drinks a cherry potion. Bomb decides to go more offensive and equips his cannoneer hat and the blues switched to the skulkers hat. The blues use their tricksy tricks skill on bomb and manages to lower all enemy attacks by 20% from bombs cannons away! Blue ranger:It seems that the birds are weakened!Lets use our blasters to finish them for good! The Red ranger,blue ranger,yellow ranger,black ranger and the pink ranger do the team formation for the blade blaster. Bomb:We are doomed! Chuck,realizing how much of a treat the formation is to the birds,decides to go quicksilver mode and take away the blade blasters from the rangers,leaving them unarmed. Tommy:What just happened?....Why are your blade blasters with that yellow bird? Chuck takes the blade blasters and places them on the slingshot,slinging them to the sea. Jason:OUR WEAPONS! With the rangers unarmed,the angry birds perform a massive comeback. Bomb changes his hat to the Seadog,Matilda switches to her Bard hat,Chuck changing to his illusionist hat and Red changing to his Paladin hat. Red:....LETS POP SOME RANGERS. Tommy:Jason,the power weapons! Jason:Right!Lets...... Just when Jason was competing his sentence of "equip them!",Chuck eats the rage chili. Chuck then uses his ultimate move:Speed of light ,allowing 5 random birds to attack at once. The five angry birds attack,using Hulk Smash!Heavy Metal,Tricksy tricks,Holly strike '''and Spark''' to a random ranger. The rangers are unable to dodge the attack,getting hit hard. Jason:Ugh....equip the power weapons NOW! The rangers get their power weapons:Power sword,Power Axe,Power Lance,Power daggers,power bow and the dragon dagger. Red:This isn't good.Birds,equip your set items! Red has already his steel force and steel wall '''equiped,defending 10% damage from all allies. Chuck equips '''living lightning and lightning tome,allowing 60% chance to deal 50% bonus damage to all targets. Matilda equips honey jar and honey spoon, all friendly healing effects are 25% stronger. Bomb equips Rock and paper, allowing a 33% to deal 40% bonus damage to all targets. Blues equip RC robot and remote control,the blues have a 45% chance to deal 75% bonus damage to all targets. With both teams with their strongest weapons,they clash with each other! Red decided to take on the Red ranger. The red ranger runs 2 fingers on his sword,sending a wave of devastating energy at Red. Red shields his attack,and strikes back at the red ranger,using holly strike to heal himself as he deals damage to the red ranger. The blue ranger uses his power lance,which generates electricity,making Chuck easier to hit. Chuck and the blue ranger fight each other,attacking each other until either one falls. Matilda attacks Trini.However for her,Trini is fast with her power draggers.She uses her draggers to hit Matilda when far and used a energy power slash to finish Matilda off. The blues decided to deal with the pink ranger.The blues used tricksy tricks,lowering the pink rangers defense. However,since the pink rangers arrows are explosive,the blues are easily knocked out. Bomb attacks the black ranger.They both fight,dealing hard blows to each other. Bomb however,cannot take as much damage as the black ranger. Just as Bomb is about to be knocked out,he drinks a purple liquid.Sparks start to appear out of Bombs body.Bomb then releases a surge of energy at the rangers. The rangers manage to survive the attack,and Red was one of the few who could win the death battle. Red backed away from the Red ranger. Red equipped his telebird gear,allowing him to teleport. Red:"You all will pay for this." Red then rushes at the rangers,and teleports all the rangers into a volcano,which was so fast that the rangers couldnt react quickly enough to dodge the attack. Results Boomstick:WAIT WHAT?!?The rangers got dominated by one bird?!? Wiz:Yes.Anyways,lets sum it up. Despite the birds having lower attack and health,the birds overall dominated in speed. Chuck can go into quicksilver mode.Like quicksilver,time slows down around him. For Red,he can easily use his telebird gear,which can easily teleport the rangers anywhere. The megazord also wont stop the pilots power rangers from dying,as Red teleports people or objects an area around him,and not by touch. Also,do not forget Terrence,the bird who has been left aside throughout the whole battle,who can easily keep up with Chuck by just suddenly appearing in front or behind you. The winner is angry birds,for their speed advantage. Triva * This death battle was created by TheDarkCommander * A poll was made and mighty morphin power rangers are chosen as random. * death battles not completed yet-wait and see! * the infomation was mostly taken and modified slightly-(changing it to fit the text)from the angry birds wikia and the power rangers wikia pages. * note:I think theres an incoming reboot of the mighty morphin power rangers,so this is considered as round 1(maybe...)but however this fight is based on the ORIGINAL mighty morphin team. * note:mostly angry birds are based on the game mechanics. who do you think would win? Angry birds Power rangers Is the battle ok? Yes No Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016